


Is that a huge lump in your braid?

by ConvenientAlias



Category: Leverage, The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: Parker comes back from her vacation in the Mediterranean a bit weird.





	Is that a huge lump in your braid?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



Parker comes back from her vacation in the Mediterranean a bit weird, in Hardison’s opinion. She puts up a shrine in the office to some god named “Eugenides.” She starts eating more olives. And she’s gotten touchy about her hair, which she braids these days.

“Can I ask you something?” she says to Hardison one day.

Ah, now to the thick of the problem. Hardison smiles. “Of course, any time.”

“Do you think Sophie should be the queen of Eddis?”

“…Eddis as a country hasn’t existed in millennia.”

Parker just looks at him.

“No,” Hardison says. “No, I don’t. Sophie’s cool but I would not make her the queen of Eddis.”

“Okay.” Parker fiddles with her hair and takes out a weird blue jewel set in a stone disk. “This is for you then. It makes you the king of Eddis, and probably immortal. Please keep it safe.”

Hardison frowns. But Parker keeps holding it out, so he takes it.

* * *

“I got rid of it,” Parker tells Eugenides’ shrine. “Did I do a good job? Is that how it’s supposed to go?”

Eugenides doesn’t always speak to Parker out loud, but today she hears him muttering at the back of her mind. “Not bad. But I don’t choose kings, only thieves.” A hint of laughter in his voice. “I clearly chose well with you.”

After what she went through to get the stone from out of the inside of a volcano, he had better think so. But Parker somehow still feels absurdly flattered. She pulls her braid out, sorting out strands of hair. “Yeah, well. I am the best thief ever.”

More laughter now. Parker’s read the history books, she knows about Annux Eugenides. So? She could steal a kingdom if she wants to. She just doesn’t want to. Yet.


End file.
